1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CCM (computer color matching) system, for calculating a blending ratio of colorants for reproducing a desired target color, a CCM calculating method and a recording medium.
2. Related Art Statement
A prior CCM calculating system is of a stand-alone type, and comprises a spectrophotometer for measuring a color and a computer system, which stores a database of colorants and a program for calculating a blending ratio of the colorants. Such prior CCM calculating system calculates a blending ratio of colorants utilizing the database of colorants and the program for calculating a blending ratio, based on the colorimetric data measured by means of a spectrophotometer.